


i love you idiots

by nojamjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon is mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant!AU, based off of a tweet, i love this ship so much, mihyo, they’re so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamjeong/pseuds/nojamjeong
Summary: while mihyo is expecting, jihyo comes up with an idea for their gender reveal pics.but there will be trouble when all of their best friends are included...





	i love you idiots

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a tweet by user @minamyouiuwu on twitter! i loved this type of au idea + i need to work on my writing so this is a win win for everyone hehe 
> 
> tweet: https://twitter.com/minamyouwu/status/984723088460791808?s=21

“Hey babe, you know what I just thought about?” Jihyo says, attempting to push herself off of the couch.

Damn you stomach.

”What is it?” Mina asks, slightly peeking her head out of the kitchen, and giggling when she sees a very pregnant and hungry Jihyo waddling towards her.

”So... what if... we do something special for the gender reveal?” Jihyo asks, finally getting to where Mina is standing, to then put her arms around her neck.

”And by special you mean?” says Mina.

”I want to do something different.” Jihyo says, caressing the baby hairs on the back of Mina’s head. She stares into Mina’s eyes, wanting her question to simmer in Mina’s mind.

Her wife has always been this way.

Always one step ahead of her when it comes to being creative with things. Since the beginning of their relationship, Jihyo has gone above and beyond. From dates to anniversaries, she’s been one step ahead of Mina when it comes to being outside-of-the-box. It’s what’s made Mina stay with her for so long.

“I know you’re about to say something crazy. So just... lay it on me.”

“Okay! So,” Jihyo says excitedly, clapping her hands in joy, “I was thinking... What if... we let our friends join in on our shoot?” Jihyo says.

Now here’s where Mina is stuck.

Jihyo wants to include their friends? The ones they went to middle school with? The ones they’ve known for ten plus years? The ones who are crazy out of their minds, but they still love them anyway?

No. It can’t be.

Not only was this a disaster waiting to happen, but there are many reasons why they shouldn’t consider this an option.

Starting at Nayeon & Jeongyeon’s wedding reception, a drunk Sana had managed to steal the mic and spill the beans about how she, Momo, Jeongyeon, and Nayeon had had several orgies during their four years at university.

Or the time where Chaeyoung had been on the panel to have her very first TED talk on the evolution of visual and studio art, and a playful Jeongyeon thought it would’ve been a great idea to set a very focused Dahyun’s ringtone as ‘Deepthroat by CupcakKe’. This had caused Chaeyoung to get choked up and flustered, and a very confused Dahyun to be escorted out of the conference.

Also, can’t forget the time where the whole crew had come to Tzuyu’s housewarming party, and Momo threw up all over the three thousand dollar rug that Tzuyu’s mother had gotten specially made for her, all the way from Paris.

So yeah, Mina was kind of iffy about this proposal that Jihyo was giving her. This shoot was a going to be a huge moment in their lives that they were possibly going to share with their friends.

”Are you confident about this? Like one hundred percent sure that this could go well?” Mina asked, putting her soft hand on Jihyo’s face to caress her cheek.

”I know when we all get together, everything isn’t always unicorns and rainbows. I know, but...” Jihyo trails off as she puts her head down to stare at her swollen feet, “... they helped us get back together. After the breakup, they didn’t leave either of our sides, and they helped us make amends.”

Jihyo was indeed correct about that.

During their junior year of college, Mina and Jihyo had faced a nasty breakup after the latter had been caught kissing another girl. It turned out that the girl had kissed Mina without her consent, but no one knew that. The news spread like wildfire, and they were left to face the false accusations of Mina’s infidelity. They were broken until after summer break, where their friends had them hash out their problems.

Thanks to them, they had been going strong ever since.

”You’re right. You know what, I love you, and I love your idea as well. I’m down with it if you’re sure this is what you want to do babe.” Mina says, picking Jihyo’s chin up to give her a soft, yet intimate kiss on the lips.

”Wait, really? I didn’t think you’d say yes, considering the track record our friends have.” Jihyo says, still surprised at the sudden answer.

”Yeah. I mean, I know our friends aren’t going to be on their best behavior, but I really want to share this with them as well. Like you said, they got us back together, and helped us evolve our relationship. If it weren’t for them, I wouldn’t be here with you... or our baby.” says Mina, while switching her attention from Jihyo, to her ever-growing stomach.

”I love you so much. You know that right?” Mina asks in rhetorics, already sure of the answer.

”Yeah, I do. Forever, and always.” Jihyo says, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around Mina’s neck once again, and stare into her eyes.

Mina looks at Jihyo. Like really takes a long look at her, to realize how much she’s grown, mentally and physically, since she first got pregnant.

At first, Mina was against Jihyo carrying the baby. She had stated that she wanted to carry the baby since the first start of their talks. Ultimately, she let Jihyo take the role after much convincing with watching live birth videos. Mina is glad she let Jihyo take over that role, since Jihyo had always talked about carrying their first-born as well. However, Mina promised to carry the second.

Now, Mina admires how much Jihyo has grown since the start of her pregnancy. She’s had this aura about her that just makes Mina smile every time she sees her. Jihyo’s skin has looked vibrant and smooth, her body has grown in more ways than one, and her personality has grown as well. Jihyo had been dubbed as a “well-proportioned leader” by their friends, as Mina would say (to keep it PG).

To say that Mina is excited about starting a new chapter in her life with Jihyo would be an understatement. To say that she and Jihyo are going to be mothers, doesn’t even sound real to her. When Jihyo had first told her the news, Mina had broken down into tears. The doctors had said there would a 50/50 chance that Jihyo’s eggs would take the sperm from the donor, but it was all in favor for them. If someone were to ask Mina what would her best moment in her life, she wouldn’t have to think about it. It wouldn’t be finding out that she got full-ride scholarships for all 10 schools she applied for. And certainly not winning various philanthropic awards across the globe.

She would tell you about the day she got a call from Jihyo, begging her to come home.

The day she found out that she was going to be a mother.

Alongside her beautiful, faithful Jihyo.

“It’s crazy to think that a few months from now, our bundle of joy is going to be in our arms and home with us.” Mina says, slipping a hand under Jihyo’s shirt to rub her mid-sized belly.

“I know right, it feels like it was just yesterday when I was puking my guts out. Ugh, I hated that.” Jihyo says, disgusted at the memory of those long nights of puking during the first days of the pregnancy.

Mina then takes this time to kneel down to Jihyo’s stomach, left her shirt up, and speak to the unborn child inside.

“Hey sweetie. I know you should know me by now by how much I speak to you,” Mina giggles before continuing, “Your mommy and I cannot wait to have you in our arms. She probably isn’t going to spoil you as much as I do either.” Mina says before getting a light smack on her forehead by an unamused Jihyo.

“Hey, how do you know I’m not going to spoil them? I can put my leadership qualities aside you know.” Jihyo says as she pouts at a giggling Mina.

“I know baby. But anyway, like I was saying, I’m so glad that you’re coming soon and I can’t wait to give as much love as I possibly can. That’s if your mommy doesn’t take all of it from me.” Mina says, knowing she’s getting ready to get hit again by Jihyo.

“Hey! Why are you telling them lies before they’re born!” Jihyo giggles.

“It’s only the truth! I can’t belie-“ Mina stops talking as she feels something pressed against her hand.

“Jihyo, look!” Mina says excitedly, pointing to the hand that she had on the side of Jihyo’s stomach.

“They’re kicking...” Jihyo says slowly, amazed at the fact that not only can she see the baby kicking, but feel it as well.

“How does it feel?”

“It feels like someone is poking me from the inside.” Jihyo says, giggling and watching in amazement.

“That’s not the only thing that’s poked inside you...” Mina says mischievously, befitting running to the living room.

“Mina, get back here and make me some food before I divorce you, you asshole!”

-

It’s the day of the shoot, the photographers are ready, the makeup artist and hair stylists have done what they needed to do.

And guess what?

They’re late.

All of them.

Except the happy couple of course.

“What the hell is taking them so long?” Jihyo says, getting aggravated by the second.

“I texted all of them in the group chat and individually, and I still have no answer from anyone.” says Mina, knowing that at any second, her wife could snap.

“I swear, if they don’t show up in 30 seconds, I’m going to ri-“

“Hey MILFs! We’re here and we’re queer!” Nayeon exclaims, with an embarrassed Tzuyu and Chaeyoung following behind her.

“Hey! What took you guys so long? We’ve been waiting for twenty minutes!” Mina says.

“We had to stop and let Momo go to the bathroom since she drank all that water on the way here. She damn near peed on my leather seats, and I was NOT about to let that happen.” Nayeon says, searching for the food bar.

“Maybe if Momo hadn’t drank so much last night, then she wouldn’t have needed to drink all that water. Right Momo?” exclaims Sana. Momo just nods her head in agreement, following Nayeon to find the food bar.

“Can everyone not go eat food now please, we need to get this shoot done ASAP! I’m not paying these people for nothing.” Mina says before Jihyo has the chance to.

Jihyo silently mouths a thank you to Mina before going to sit down and calm her nerves. Mina doesn’t want to say she told her so because she might get hit but... she told her so.

-

“Alright, everyone. Positions please!” the photographer exclaims while everyone is trying to find their designated spots.

“I feel like if I stand next to Tzuyu for ten more seconds, she’s going to kill me.” Dahyun says, taking a quick look at Tzuyu before glancing away.

“Maybe if you didn’t spill juice on my outfit then you wouldn’t feel like that.” Tzuyu says while maintaining a monotone voice.

“You two behave. Sana and Momo, on the floor. Now.” Jeongyeon says, trying to help the photographer give his directions.

“Yes, baby. Whatever you want...” Sana says seductively.

“Sana, do you want to die?” Nayeon says, looking down on Sana’s figure.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Sana giggles to herself, causing Chaeyoung and Mina to groan.

“Why are you all so weird.” Chaeyoung grumbles, moving to her position on the bottom right corner.

“You’re one to talk about being weird.” Momo says, giving Chaeyoung a very noticeable side eye.

“Hey, hey. All of you, shut up. Please. Before I kick your asses.” Jihyo says as calmly as she possibly can.

Mina wants to giggle so bad, but she’s keeping it in for the sake of everyone in the room. When Jihyo explodes, she explodes to everyone.

“Alright, please get ready everyone. One, two, and th-“

“ACHOOOWOWOWOWOGOGOGWEEEIIGOOO!”

“Why do you sneeze like that?” Nayeon says to Momo in disgust.

“You’ve known her for a decade and you’re still questioning her sneeze? I’m used to it by now.” Dahyun says, making everyone agree with her.

“Okay everyone, positions please! Three, two, one!”

“Three, two, one! Okay, good!” The photographer says while snapping more pictures.

“He’s kinda cute, right Dahyun?” Tzuyu says quietly, catching Dahyun’s attention.

“Hold it! Tzuyu think the photographer is cute!” Dahyun says loudly, which causes Jihyo to smack her in the back of her head.

“Thank you unnie.” Tzuyu says with a slight smile, laughing at the fact that someone who isn’t her is getting scolded.

“If all of you don’t sit here and pose for this damn picture, I swear... I’m so stressed out right now, I feel like you guys are going to put me in labor.”

With Jihyo’s joke, everyone giggles and smiles a bit before turning their attention towards to camera.

They don’t want to see an angry Jihyo either.

-

“Okay, are you two ready?”

Mina and Jihyo, who are all smiles, nod their heads in agreement, ready to find out the sex of their little bundle of joy.

“Hey,” Mina says, getting Jihyo’s attention, “I just want to say no matter what the sex of the baby is, I can’t wait to raise them with you.”

“Stop making me get emotional, I can’t cry while I’m getting my pictures taken.” Jihyo says, fanning her eyes so the tears would dry up.

“I’ll be there to wipe your tears when they fall and when you’re pushing this baby out because I love you. I love you so much Jihyo, and it hurts sometimes.” Mina says, trying to make her own tears that are welling up in her eyes go away.

“Hey lovebirds! Stop the chit chat and tell us what our baby is already!” Jeongyeon says, munching on the popcorn that Nayeon is feeding her from her lap.

Mina and Jihyo look at each other while still giggling, and both lean in to give the other a warm, soft kiss.

“Are you ready?” Mina says when they depart from each other’s mouths.

Jihyo sighs and hums in agreement.

“Alright, tear the pillow open in one... two... three!” The photographer exclaims.

Everyone including the makeup artists, hairstylists, assistants, and managers focus on the cotton falling from the pillow then jump for joy when they realize it’s color.

Pink.

The first to scream are Sana and Dahyun, then the rest of the friends and crew follow afterwards.

Mina and Jihyo are still in shock, until Mina gives her wife a almost tightening hug and longing kiss on the lips.

“Are you ready for this? For her?” Mina asks as she pulls away.

“Of course. I feel like I can do anything with you and all of them by our sides. I love you idiots so much.”


End file.
